basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Illinois Fighting Illini
! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#13294B; background-color:#E84A27;;line-height: 1.3em;"| |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 100%; color:black; background-color:#E5E4E2;;line-height: 1.5em;"| Established in 1906 Play at State Farm Center Headquartered ''' University of Illinois campus in Urbana-Champaign, Illinois |- current primary logo |- League/Conference/Division |- '''Divsion | Division I |- Conference |Big Ten Conference |- League |NCAA |- Current uniform |- |- Team information |- Team colors | Orange and Blue |- Mascot | Chief Illiniwek |- Personel |- Athletic director | Josh Witman |- Head coach | Brad Underwood |- Team history |- * (1906-present) |- Arenas |- *'State Farm Center' (1963-present) |- Championships |- Championships |0 |- Conference titles | 2003, 2005 |- |- Home court |- |} The Illinois Fighting Illini (from the University of Illinois) are a collegiate basketball team competing in the Big Ten Conference. Home games are played at State Farm Center, located on the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign's campus in Champaign. All-time statistical leaders Career leaders *Points: Deon Thomas (2,129) *Assists: Bruce Douglas (765) *Rebounds: James Augustine (1,023) *Steals: Bruce Douglas (324) Season leaders *Points: Don Freeman (668, 1966) *Assists: Deron Williams (264, 2005) *Rebounds: Skip Thoren (349, 1965) *Steals: Kenny Battle (89, 1989) Game leaders *Points: Dave Downey (53, 1963) *Assists: Demetri McCamey (16, 2010), Tony Wysinger (16, 1986) *Rebounds: Skip Thoren (24, 1963) *Steals: Bruce Douglas (8, 1984) Source for all statistical leaders Individual honors *'Naismith Memorial Basketball Hall of Fame' :Henry Porter - 1960 :Andy Phillip - 1961 :Abe Saperstein - 1971 :Jerry Colangelo - 2004 *'National Player of the Year' :Ray Woods - 1917 :Chuck Carney - 1922 :Andy Phillip - 1943 *'Sporting News National Player of the Year :Dee Brown - 2005 *'NCAA All-Decade Team' :Dwight "Dike" Eddleman - 1940s *'Bob Cousy Award' :Dee Brown - 2006 *'Frances Pomeroy Naismith Award' :Dee Brown - 2006 *'Consensus All-American' :Bill Hapac - 1940 :Andy Phillip - 1942 & 1943 :Walt Kirk - 1945 :Rod Fletcher - 1952 :Dee Brown - 2005 *'NCAA Final Four All-Tournament Team' :Jim Bredar - 1952 :Johnny "Red" Kerr - 1952 :Luther Head - 2005 :Deron Williams - 2005 *'NCAA Tournament Regional Most Outstanding Player' :Nick Anderson - 1989 :Deron Williams - 2005 *'Big Ten Player of the Year' :Andy Phillip - 1943 :Dwight "Dike" Eddleman - 1949 :Don Sunderlage - 1951 :Johnny "Red" Kerr - 1954 :Jim Dawson - 1967 :Bruce Douglas - 1984 :Frank Williams - 2001 :Brian Cook - 2003 :Dee Brown - 2005 *'Big Ten Defensive Player of the Year' :Bruce Douglas - 1985 & 1986 :Stephen Bardo - 1989 :Dee Brown - 2005 *'Big Ten Freshman of the Year' :Cory Bradford - 1999 :Brian Cook - 2000 :D.J. Richardson - 2010 *'Big Ten Tournament Most Outstanding Player' :Brian Cook - 2003 :James Augustine - 2005 *'Olympian' :Dike Eddleman - 1948 :Ron Bontemps - 1952 :Deron Williams - 2008 *'National Coach of the Year' :Bruce Weber - 2005 *'Big Ten Coach of the Year' :Lou Henson - 1993 :Bruce Weber - 2005 Notable alumni See Category:Illinois Fighting Illini men's basketball players. All-Century Team During the celebration of the program's 100th year of basketball as a varsity sport, the University of Illinois Division of Intercollegiate Athletics announced its All-Century Team. The 20-man team was selected after voting by fans on www.fightingillini.com and the Illinois Basketball Centennial Committee. The honorees were feted during the Illinois Basketball Centennial Reunion Weekend, Jan. 28-30, 2005.http://www.fightingillini.com/sports/m-baskbl/spec-rel/101604aaa.html *Ray Woods (1915–17) *Chuck Carney (1920–22) *Andy Phillip (1942–43, 1947) *Gene Vance (1942–43, 1947) *Dwight "Dike" Eddleman (1947–49) *Johnny "Red" Kerr (1952–54) *Dave Downey (1961–63) *Duane "Skip" Thoren (1963–65) *Don Freeman (1964–66) *Nick Weatherspoon (1971–73) *Eddie Johnson (1978–81) *Derek Harper (1981–83) *Bruce Douglas (1983–86) *Ken Norman (1985–87) *Kenny Battle (1988–89) *Nick Anderson (1988–89) *Kendall Gill (1987–90) *Deon Thomas (1991–94) *Frank Williams (2000–02) *Brian Cook (2000–03) Season-by-season records NCAA Tournament seeding history The NCAA began seeding the tournament with the 1979 edition. Coaching history Head-to-head Big Ten records Seasons 2010–2011 2009–2010 2008–2009 2007–2008 In the 2007-08 season, the Illini tied for 9th in the Big Ten. They reached the finals of the Big Ten tournament despite their 10-seed, where they lost to Wisconsin. The Illini failed to make the NCAA Tournament for the first time since the 1998–99 season. 2006–2007 In the 2006-07 season, the Illini finished tied for 4th place in the Big Ten, earning the 6th seed in the Big Ten tournament, and losing in the seminfinals to . The Illini were selected as a 12-seed in the NCAA tournament; losing their opening-round game to Virginia Tech by a score of 54–52. This was the first time the Illini failed to advance to the second round of the NCAA Tournament since 2003. 2004–2005 In 2004-2005 the Illini went 37–2, tying the NCAA record for most wins in a season. They lost in the National Championship to the North Carolina Tar Heels. The Illini won the Big Ten regular season and tournament which was held in Chicago. They gained a #1 seed in the "big dance" and posted one of the most memorable games in NCAA history against Arizona. Down 15 points with around 4 minutes left, the Illini sparked a run led by Luther Head and Deron Williams. The game was sent into overtime and the orange and blue pulled off the one point win to advance to the Final Four in St. Louis. Against the Louisville Cardinals in the Final Four they won their final game of the season. The Illini had all 5 starters; Deron Williams, Luther Head, Dee Brown, James Augustine, and Roger Powell, Jr.; eventually play in the NBA. Deron Williams and Dee Brown both joined the Utah Jazz roster where Williams played until February 2011 and Luther Head plays for the Sacramento Kings. Coach Bruce Weber also won many Coach of the Year awards. When duty calls Despite being ranked No. 1 in the nation, the 1943 Illinois men's basketball squad opted not to play in the NCAA Tournament when three of its five `Whiz Kids' were called to duty in World War II Lon Kruger/Bill Self era After longtime coach Lou Henson's Departure, Illinois hired Lon Kruger to fill the vacancy for the 1996 season. Kruger inherited players such as Victor Chukwudebe, Jerry Hester, Kevin Turner, Jerry Gee, Matt Heldman, Brian Johnson, Kiwane Garris and Cleotis Brown. During his four seasons at Illinois, three of which resulted in NCAA Tournament berths, (all three of which saw the Illini eliminated in the 2nd round) Kruger became the only Big Ten coach to successfully sign three consecutive Illinois Mr. Basketball winners, inking Sergio McClain, Frankie Williams, and Brian Cook between 1997 and 1999. The University of Illinois picked Tulsa coach Bill Self from a list of numerous candidates, including popular assistant Jimmy Collins to succeed Kruger, who moved on to the NBA to coach the Atlanta Hawks. In 2001, his first season at Illinois, Self took over an immensely talented team, and coached his new Fighting Illini squad to a 27-8 record, a share of the Big Ten title, and a number 1-seed in the NCAA Tournament. McClain, Cook and preseason Big Ten player of the year Cory Bradford led the Illini to the Elite Eight where they met and fell to eventual finalists Arizona in a much disputed contest. The Illini were accused of being overly physical most of the season, especially McClain and pesky guards Sean Harrington and Lucas Johnson (younger brother of former Illini forward Brian Johnson) and the Illini were the clear target of questionable officiating. The '01 Illini team also included Robert Archibald, Damir Krupalija and Marcus Griffin. With mostly the same core, Illinois followed up the seaon with impressive 2002 and 2003 campaigns, but fell in the sweet 16 in 2002 and the second round in 2003. In addition, Self was largely responsible for the recruitment of the 2005 Fighting Illini team which won the Big Ten title;http://illinihq.com/news/mens_basketball/2010/03/17/if_not_illinois_then_who the team finished with a 37–2 record after falling to the Roy Williams-coached Tar Heels 75–70 in the NCAA championship game under Bruce Weber, who replaced Self prior to the 2004 season. Self's recruits on that team included four eventual NBA draft picks, Utah Jazz guard Deron Williams, Dee Brown, Luther Head and James Augustine Lou Henson era 1990s The early 1990s Illini were dominated by players such as guards Andy Kauffman, Richard Keene, and Kiwane Garris, as well as centers Shelly Clark and Deon Thomas. Thomas was at the center of a false report of misconduct by Iowa Hawkeyes men's basketball assistant coach Bruce Pearl, who alleged that Thomas had been offered cash to attend Illinois. The Illini were suspended from postseason play for one season for violations uncovered during the investigation. Flyin' Illini The top-seeded and top-ranked 1989 Illini were upset 83-81 in the Final Four on a last second basket by Michigan's Sean Higgins, ending the school's deepest run in the tournament at that time. Illinois had beaten the Wolverines by 12 and 16 points in two previous meetings that season. The 1988–89 Illinois Fighting Illini team gained the moniker "Flyin' Illini" by Dick Vitale during an ESPN broadcast that season. The team also gained national prominence for it's athletic players, such as NCAA slam dunk champions Kenny Battle and Kendall Gill, as well as Lowell Hamilton, Nick Anderson, Marcus Liberty, and Stephen Bardo. Early 1980s See also *NCAA Men's Division I Final Four appearances by coaches *ACC–Big Ten Challenge *Deron William's Annual Illini Legends Charity Game References External Links *Official athletics site Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Big Ten Conference members Category:Schools in Illinois Category:Big Ten Leaders Division members